Missing Ginger
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Ginny goes missing during the final battle. AU
1. Missing

Voldemort was finally dead. Killed by his own reflected killing curse. Harry sagged in relief. Before he could hit the floor hands where lifting him up. His friends as always were supporting him. At the moment he was only looking for one person but hers were the only hands he didn't feel. He looked around and found Ron on his right side, "Where's Ginny?"

A little under a year later Harry shouted jubilantly in the Hogwarts library. Madam Pince tried to shush him but was unsuccessful. She wasn't really upset as there were no students studying in the library during Easter break. She hoped he had finally found what he had been searching for during the last month. He was doing the research because he was on leave after an on the job injury, things happen when you're an Auror.

No one knew that he was researching the directional spell point me. He had heard while learning to track with his partner that the spell was originally designed by a wizard who was looking for his missing wife. It was supposed to locate her but he could only get it to point north. Harry knowing how legends get started had decided to research the spell to see if he could find anything more about it. He had shouted because one text said the man was able to locate his wife and then altered the spell so he could find his way out of the forest she had been found in. He would use this older spell to find Ginny.

Harry stepped outside the school, facing south and said the spell thinking of Ginny and his wand didn't move. Dejected he stomped away from the school and headed to the Burrow. Once there he jumped onto his broom to fly and think. As he sat there he decided to repeat spell again this time facing north, his wand still didn't move. Angrily he spun his broom south to go back to the Burrow. When he landed he decided to try one more time he whispered the spell again and his wand turned on his hand and pointed north. He smacked himself on the head realizing she's between the Burrow and the school. He left his broom by the shed and took off running toward the edge of the property not even hearing the people yelling behind him he apparated away.

Ron walked to the shed and gently put Harry's broom in its place. He stood by the building and stared at the spot his friend had just left from. Wondering as always what Harry was so busy doing. Hermione approached him, "He'll tell us when he's ready." Ron nodded and the two walked back into the house.

Harry appeared in the Leaky Cauldron and rushed out the muggle side before anyone could register his appearance. Outside he paused looking around, the street was empty so he pulled his wand and did the same spell then walked in the direction it pointed him. He spent the day zigzagging across London trying to locate the best place to start looking. At least he had it narrowed down to London, he was glad he had started here.

Ginger tied her apron around her waist and started out the door for her shift at the café. The manager yelled, "Red you have the even numbered tables."

"You know its bad enough the doctor chose Ginger for my name because of my hair. Do you have to add more?"

"Have dinner with me and I'll quit calling you Red."

"I told you I'm not dating until I have my memory back. I don't know what that ring means."

"It's been almost a year. If he cared he'd have found you by now."

"Leave her alone Jack. I need her help with the tables it's a mad house out there today. The lunch rush is in early, it's not even eleven what are these people thinking?"

Harry had given up trying to get around with magic and just got on the tube. It circled the city and he would exit the train every few stops and step into a quiet spot and do the spell and make note of the direction it was pointing. He had bought a map of the city and marked all the positions he had stopped and the direction his wand had pointed. He had made several circles around the city and he was finally in the area he thought most likely to find her. It was a very large section and he didn't know if she was just visiting the place or living here. When he exited the tube station he saw a café down the street. Deciding an early dinner was call for he went in to try and triangulate the position while getting some food. It was just after four and he hadn't eaten since breakfast at the Burrow before he went to Hogwarts.

Harry found a table and sat spreading his map in front of him. A blond girl took his drink order and said she would return with a menu. While Harry was studying his map, a menu and his drink was placed to the side. He quickly glanced at the menu deciding just to have a sandwich. He picked up his drink and went back to his map studying. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What can I get for you?"

Harry turned to order the sandwich. Upon seeing the girl his mouth fell open and he dropped his cup. It hit the floor and broke making a mess. Ginger said, "Whoops sorry, didn't mean to surprise you. Let me get that cleaned up and then I'll take your order."

The girl left to get a mop and the other girl came back with another cup with his drink. Harry hadn't moved at all during the exchange and the other girl asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry glanced at the girl and then back to where the waitress with the name tag that said Ginger was coming back to clean his mess. He still wasn't completely functioning. The waitress with the name tag that said Paula said, "She gets that a lot. She's really beautiful. I keep trying to tell her she needs to be a model but she just laughs. She doesn't believe me."

"Give it a rest Paula." Ginger said and cleaned the mess, "Thanks for getting him another drink. I'll be back for your order in just a minute."

Harry still hadn't taken his eyes off the girl or even uttered a sound.

"What's with the map?" Paula asked as Ginger left to put the mop away.

"Looking for someone." Harry replied.

"Who?"

"Her."

"Oh. Well ummm. Ok. She gets off in about an hour." Paula said, "You better be nice to her."

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend or anything?" Harry finally looked at Paula

"She's not dating anyone, she refuses to until she gets her memory back."

"Does she still have the ring?"

"She has mentioned that she was found with a ring."

"She isn't wearing it."

"I didn't know which hand to put it on."

Harry turned back to her and smiled, "It was on your left hand when you disappeared."

"Why did I disappear?"

"You where kidnapped from school without a trace. We've spent the last year trying to find you." Harry said.

"Who else has been looking and who are you?" Ginger asked.

"I'm Harry." He said, "Your family and I have been looking along with our local law enforcement."

"What does the ring look like?" Ginger asked.

"It's gold band with a diamond in the middle and a ruby on one side that represents you or rather your hair. On the other side is an emerald that represents me or my eyes." Harry said.

"Who am I?"

"Your name is Ginny Weasley. You have six brothers but one has died. You live near Ottery St. Catchpole and we went to school together. The youngest of your brothers has been my best friend for eight years. We've been together for about two years, including this last year." Harry started explaining.

"You're dating your best friends little sister?" Paula asked astonished, "How did that go over?"

"Not real great at the beginning." Harry laughed, "But when he realized I was serious about her, he mellowed."

"I'm still confused. Why was I kidnapped and then dropped off in London. How did you ever find me if we're not from around here and…"

"Red, Paula quit gabbing and get to your tables." Paula started working the tables and waved Ginny not to follow.

"You don't have to work here Gin." Harry said, "You'll have plenty of job offers when we return home. That is if you want to work because you won't have too. But most importantly we need to get you to a specialist to look at your head. I don't know if you can get your memory back but that's your best shot."

"I've had some of the best doctors look at me." Ginny said, "Paula's uncle is the one who nursed me back to health, he's the best doctor in London, for this kind of thing."

"Ours have some unorthodox methods. I won't be able to explain until we get away from here." Harry said.

"That sounds rather fishy." Ginny said, "You want me to leave with you but you can't say why?"

"It's the law." Harry shrugged, "When we go to school its one of the first things they teach us. It's called the Statute of Secrecy. It protects us, because we're special. I can talk in a public place if no one is close enough to hear but in the cafe, I just can't."

"Ok, how about this. There is a park two blocks left of here. I'll walk with you to the park, we'll talk there and I'll decide whether or not to go with you. If you try to force me I'll make you regret it." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Harry was pleased with her reaction, "You know our original date for the wedding is in a couple of months. I hope you get your memory back soon. I can't wait for us to be married. You are all I've been able to think about."

"Well why don't you give me your order. Or do you just want to drink tea for the next hour?" Ginny was nervous about his declaration.

"I want that." Harry pointed to the item on the menu as he handed it to her, "Sorry I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm just really glad I've finally found you."

When Ginny placed his order Jack asked, "Who's that guy you've been talking to for so long?"

"He says he knows who I am." Ginny said, "He's been working with my family to find me. That paper on the table is a map of London, it's marked with all the places he's been looking for me."

"So does this mean you'll go to dinner with me then?" Jack was hopeful.

"No." Ginny sighed, "It means I might find out who I am. And in that case I might consider it if I don't find out that I'm engaged or have a boyfriend or something."

"Cool there's some hope then." Jack grinned, "When will you find out?"

"He wants to talk with me this afternoon after I get off work." Ginny replied, "We won't stay here and take up a table though."

"I'll make his order to go and you can have off early." Jack said.

"Quit trying to kiss up." Ginny shook her head at his persistence. She really was trying to let him down easy but he wasn't taking the hint. Never had really. Ginny left the order drop off and approached Paula, "Don't tell Jack anything about what we said. He thinks Harry's working for my family to find me. He asked if this means I'll go on a date with him and I said I'd consider it if I find out who I am and if I don't have a boyfriend."

"He won't get it until you wear that ring," Paula said, "maybe not even then."

"I'll wait to break his heart until I know for sure." Ginny said.

True to his word Jack made Harry's order to go, "Paula, I'm letting Red off early. Can you handle that?"

"No problem its quiet." Paula yelled then turned to Ginny, "Good luck."

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon at the park and he filled her in about the wizarding world, her family, the war and anything else he could think of to convince her to see a healer.

"I'll have to think about this for a while." She said, "It's a lot to take in."

"If you want some proof without me around I have an idea." Harry said then gave the address of the Leaky Cauldron, "walk down the road with your friend Paula. Providing she isn't a witch she won't be able to see the pub, but you will. Only magicals can see it. Muggles can only get through with help."

"And you think your magical healer can fix my memory?" Ginny ask.

"I don't know." Harry said, "But if anyone can…"

"I work again in three days." Ginny said, "Come around eleven and I'll have my decision by that time. Please don't mention anything to anyone until I have decided. I don't want anyone's feelings hurt if I decide to stay away. And I don't want a bunch of people trying to contact me and sway my decision."

Harry took a deep breath, "Ok. I'll be back in three days, can I walk you home?"

"No, but you can walk me back to the café." Ginny grinned.

All afternoon Harry had found himself fighting to not grab her hand or hug her or any other physical display of affection. He was skating on thin ice and knew it. Several times he had found himself walking or sitting too close and would scoot away. Ginny noticed it too but decided not to say anything about it. It was rather flattering to have him constantly fighting his urge to touch her. At the café she noticed Paula was gone, Harry noticed too.

"No one here to walk you home. The offer still stands." Harry said.

"It's ok, I live close." Ginny smiled, "See you in a few days."

Harry nodded as he struggled with himself, he finally held out his hand and she shook it and he turned to leave, "Can't wait."

The next day Ginny pleaded with Paula, "I need to see if he was telling the truth about something. Please, I'll pay the bus fair both ways and buy your lunch."

"Fine." Paula grumbled as she grabbed her purse, "Let's go see if Mr. Gorgeous was telling the truth. As if I care. You know if he had asked me to run away with him I would have gone in a minute on his looks alone. Add that wonderful personality to it and I really think you're being stupid."

"Humor me." Ginny said.

When they got across town and started walking down the street Ginny started getting nervous, what if he was telling the truth? What would she do? How could she be a witch? They approached the address and Ginny saw the pub, "Paula what store is after the book store?"

"Nothing until the corner why?" Paula asked.

"You don't see anything until the corner?" Ginny asked.

"No and I'm getting a weird feeling let's get out of here." Paula shivered, "I feel like people are watching me."

Ginny followed her on down to the next block and then around the corner. She was lost in thought until Paula interrupted, "So what are we looking for?"

"Nothing." Ginny said, "Let's get some lunch."

"Fine, what about gorgeous? Are you still looking for his truth?"

"No we already passed it and he was telling the truth."

"So are you going to run away with him?"

"Maybe. But I will at least go see the doctor he wants me to see. Can't hurt right?"

"Right."


	2. Finding

Harry spent two days sitting at the Burrow. For two days Ron, Hermione and Molly tried to get him to move or eat or anything. He hadn't moved other than to get up from or go back to bed and they were ready to pull their hair out. On the third day Harry got up ate breakfast and started to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron asked.

"I have an appointment." Harry said.

"Harry what's going on? Three days ago you ran out without saying anything, for the last two days you haven't done anything and now you're up and moving like normal." Hermione said.

"I've got a lot on my mind and I can't talk about it yet." Harry said, "I'm not keeping secrets from you on purpose, I just promised not to say anything until the other person is ready. I'm meeting with them today to find out if they're ready. If they are you'll know, if not you won't. Please don't try to follow me."

"Is there any danger for you?" Molly asked.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Harry mumbled then said aloud, "I'm perfectly safe where I am going. I promise nothing bad will happen."

"Fine. But you'll tell us what you can when you can?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Harry smiled, "Quit worrying. I'm a big bad Auror now I can take care of myself."

"And anyone in a three mile radius." Ron laughed.

Harry arrived at the café at ten thirty, Ginny was still working so he decided to wait before entering. At five minutes till he noticed Ginny untying her apron so he stepped in. Ginny saw him, smiled and waved. She hung up her apron and grabbed her purse and yelled that she would see them tomorrow. A chorus of good lucks rang from the back and from the other waitresses.

"So where do we have to go to find your healer?" Ginny asked, "Please don't tell me it's a witch doctor in Africa, I have to be back tomorrow."

Harry laughed, "No they're right here in London."

"Great, are we taking a bus or can you just disappear from here and appear there." Ginny asked sarcastically.

"We can do either." Harry grinned, "But I'm not a big fan of apparition. You feel like you're being squeezed through a rather tight tube. Generally makes people throw up the first time they do it. So which way do you want to go?"

"Bus. Definitely the bus." Ginny looked a little green at the Harry's description of the disappearing act.

"We have a few other methods of travel too, my favorite is by broom but we can't use that now." Harry stated.

"You fly on a broom?" Ginny asked.

"I love flying on a broom, you do too." Harry sighed.

"Do we wear the whole old fashioned dress and pointed hat thing?"

"Older people do but we, the younger generation, only tend to wear it when it's required." Harry smiled in reply, "Muggles have a few myths that aren't true but for the most part they have it right. We even have some ugly old hags, but many witches are beautiful like you."

"Glad to know I won't stand out like a sore thumb." Ginny's sarcasm was back.

As they sat on the bus Harry asked, "What's your life been like since you woke up?"

"At first I was very scared, which is natural." Ginny said, "No idea who I am or where I am. Dr. Dean, that Paula's uncle, was really nice and patient with me. I had a few injuries they helped with but mostly it was just a concussion and no memory. He's the one that started calling me Ginger. He introduced me to Paula and she let me move in, got me a job in the café and has been my best friend and family for the last year."

"No boyfriends?"

"No." Ginny grinned at his nervousness, "The only thing on me other that my clothes, which they threw away because they were so damaged was the ring and a stick."

"Do you still have the stick?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I brought it with me today just in case it's my magic wand or something." Ginny grinned at her sarcastic comment.

"It is." Harry whispered seriously, "It's good you still have it. Have you touched it much?"

"No it's still in the bag the hospital put it in." Ginny said, "I only kept it because... well I was never sure why I kept it but I did."

The bus stopped and Harry got to his feet and Ginny followed, "We have to walk a few blocks."

"Ok."

They were quiet as they walked for the few blocks between the bus stop and the Hospital then Harry turned to her, "I need to disguise us both. I don't want your family to find out you're back through a newspaper article."

"How are you going to do that?" Ginny asked.

Harry pulled her into the alley and said, "With magic." Harry gave her a mirror and then pulled his wand, "I'll change myself first and then you ok?"

"Okkkk."

"Hold the mirror for me will you?" Harry asked. When she did he changed his hair to red and added freckles. He then changed his glasses to have heavier frames and changed his eyes to blue. He looked at Ginny's open mouth and said, "What do you think?"

"Wow."

"Ok, is that a good wow or a bad one?"

"Good that you can change like that, but I like you better how you looked before." Ginny said without thinking.

"Thanks." Harry grinned, "Now for you how about blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Sure why not."

Astounded a changed Ginny said, "If I didn't know I was looking at my own reflection I'd wonder who this person is."

"I like you better with red hair." Harry grimaced, "But you're way too noticeable that way."

Harry led her around the corner and stopped at a closed store with a mannequin in the window. He looked both ways and then said, "Appointment with Healer Montgomery." She watched the mannequin nod and then he said, "We're going to walk through this window, it's an illusion. Just hold my arm if you want."

Ginny nodded and grabbed his arm, he quickly stepped into the window pulling Ginny. The next thing she knew they were in a Hospital waiting room. Ginny was sure she was gaping like an idiot. There was a man with a tea pot attached to his head and it was spouting steam. She looked from the man to Harry and back. Harry didn't appear to notice the man as he walked to the booth at the front of the room. After he informed the person they had an appointment he was told which floor to go to.

As they climbed the stairs Ginny said, "You must have been pretty sure I'd agree to have already made the appointment."

"Not really." He replied, "I made it just in case. The sooner you have your memory back the happier I'll be."

"Ok." Ginny smiled, "So in the waiting room the man with the tea pot attached to his head, is that normal?"

"I learned very quickly that weird stuff happens with people who aren't careful with magic." Harry laughed, Ginny looked mildly offended at his laugh so he explained, "I grew up in the muggle world and didn't learn about the wizarding world until I was eleven. You grew up with it so it's kind of weird me having to explain it all to you."

"I can see how that would be weird for you." Ginny laughed with him.

They reached the floor and Harry held the door open as she passed through. He led her down the hall to a desk and stated that they had an appointment. They were led into an examination room with a bed and a chair. Harry removed his disguise and then asked Ginny, "Do you want the chair?"

"No I'll just sit here on the table. Are you going to remove my disguise?" she asked.

"Not until I'm sure of the healer." He replied, she looked a little scared and he said, "Don't mind me I'm just a tad paranoid."

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." Healer Montgomery said, "What can I do for you today?"

"Healer Montgomery, my friend here has memory issues." He said, "She doesn't remember who she is."

"Alright Miss let's have a look ok?" the healer asked, "I'm assuming you know if she's muggle or not?"

"She's a witch, just doesn't remember it." Harry said.

"Ok, what do you know about yourself?" The healer asked as he started waving his wand around her head.

"All I know is what I've been told." Ginny said, "I was found in an alley in London and taken to a hospital. The doctor said I had a concussion and all I had on me was a ring and a stick. Everything else is speculation."

"Muggle hospital then?" the healer continued to ask questions.

"If you mean a place where they don't use a stick in the diagnosis process, then yes." She stated tartly. The healer couldn't help it he laughed. It was the kind of laugh that bubbles up from your stomach and fills your body with joy. He even quit waving his wand around as bent over to try and keep his balance. Ginny turned to Harry and found him trying to hide his own laughter, "Glad I can entertain you two."

"Sorry, but that the funniest thing I've heard all day." The healer laughed, "Thanks for that. Ok, here's what I've got. Your magic is blocking your memory. I am guessing you saw something really bad and then possibly got hit in the head. Do you have your wand on you?"

"I have a stick in my bag." Ginny said, "The hospital put it in a bag when I was found. I've left it in the bag and I've not touched it. I didn't know what it was but I thought it might be important to keep it. But at the same time I was afraid of it and didn't want to touch it."

"Do you feel like touching it now?" the healer suggested. At Ginny's hesitant look he said, "I know this is a lot to take in. You don't have to do it right now but please wait and only touch it with a healer present. Your wand won't hurt you but if all your memories come back you may need medical attention."

"You think just touching this stick will unblock all my memories?" Ginny was doubtful

"It's the easiest first step." He replied.

Ginny opened her purse and pulled out a clear sack. Inside was a long slender piece of wood. As she looked at it she was thinking, "Do I want to know who I am? Will this really work? Maybe I'm just insane."

Harry watched her as she pulled the sack from her purse and eyed the wand within. He was hoping it would work. He was hoping she would decide to touch it. He was hoping she would remember she loved him. It was a lot to hope for but he still hoped.

Ginny reached to open the sack and the healer stopped her, "Why don't you sit back and let me hand it to you." She nodded and repositioned herself on the table so she wouldn't fall off easily. Both Ginny and Harry held their breath as the healer handed her the wand. A few gold sparks flew out the end and the two men looked at her expectedly, "Did anything happen?"

"Other than the stick got warm and sparked, no." Ginny was almost in tears. She had really hoped there was a magical cure.

"Ok, it's not hopeless yet." He said, "Like I said that was the easiest first step. I would like you to stay for a few days so I can run some more tests on you."

"I have to work tomorrow." She replied.

"After tomorrow can you get off a few days?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm off for three days." She said and turned to Harry, "Can you bring me back?"

"Absolutely." Harry smiled then turned to the healer, "Do you think it would help if she were to be around her family?"

"Can't hurt."

"I'm not ready for that yet." Ginny said, "You can tell them what we know so far. But I'm not ready to meet them yet, I just don't want them to worry any more than they already have."

"Ok." Harry said.

Later he dropped her off and she hugged him before he left, "Thanks. I appreciate you putting up with me. I'm a bit freaked out right now."

"No problem." Harry said, "I'll do anything I can for you."

"See you tomorrow?" she said as she stepped into the café.

"I'll be here at two." Harry turned and walked away, when he got to the corner he turned a looked back. Sighing he stepped into the alley and with a pop he left the area and returned to the Burrow.

At dinner that night all the Weasley's were present. Even Charlie was visiting because it was April first, George's first birthday alone. Harry was quiet all through dinner and didn't really eat. Everyone knew something was up but when he didn't even take any cake George joked, "Harry, I'm supposed to be the one distracted today not you."

"Sorry George." Harry said, "I have some news that I'm not sure how to say and I wouldn't even say it today but Charlie is leaving later tonight and he needs to hear it."

"Does this have to do with your behavior for the last couple of days?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Tell us already." George said.

"I've… I've found… Ginny." The room erupted.

Everyone was shouting and throwing out question until Fleur shot sparks and said, "Shut up. He's not finished." When it quieted she asked, "Alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is she? Why didn't you bring her home?" Molly was rapidly firing questions until Harry held up his hand.

"She has no memory. " He said and then struggled to continue, "She didn't remember she's a witch. She isn't comfortable with it all enough yet to come home. When I first found her she didn't want me to tell anyone. We had an appointment today with a healer, we hoped he could fix her memory. He hasn't yet but he's not done and he doesn't think it's an obliviate. He wants her to stay for a few days at St. Mungo's for tests but she's not ready for that yet. She asked me to tell you what I know but she isn't ready to deal with it all yet, she just doesn't want you to worry. "

"Any idea on how long it will take her to get comfortable?" Charlie asked.

"No. But I don't think it will take long." Harry smiled, "I told her three days ago that she's a witch and she accepted that by today. And she touched her wand for the first time today."

"What do you mean first time?" Ron asked.

"When she was found the muggles told her she was holding a stick. They saved it for her in case it was important. It was in a bag when they gave it back to her. She left it in the bag and hasn't touched it. The Healer had hoped when she touched it that her memories would return." Harry said, "But they didn't."

"When will you see her again and can we come?" Ron asked.

"I'll go see her tomorrow." Harry said, "But she asked me to be alone. I'm trying to convince her to at least let Mum come when she has the tests."

"Thank you Harry." Molly said, "For everything you've done."

"Can you tell us where and how you found her?" Bill asked.

"I found her in muggle London." Harry said, "It was kind of by accident. I was checking out the area and decided to get dinner while I studied a map of the city. She was at the same café."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No, but it's all I can tell you for now." He replied, "Please don't ask me more about that. Sorry if I ruined your birthday George. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

The entire group sat quietly until George said, "Well this hasn't been the best birthday ever, but it certainly looks brighter than it did an hour ago."

"I have to head back tonight." Charlie said, "But I have some vacation due, when we have more information or if she is going to come home let me know and I'll be here."


	3. Remembering

As Harry was preparing to leave the next afternoon Molly was the only one home, "Harry dear, please tell her we miss her terribly. But we'll be patient as long as she'll promise to at least meet us at some point even if she has no memory."

"I'll tell her."

When Harry reached the café he was half an hour early. Ginny wasn't there but Paula was, "Harry you have to come with me. Something's happening to Ginger."

"Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the sidewalk about two blocks. He was confused as they approached the park where he had first talked to her. But Paula pulled him across the street and into a building then up to the top floor. She unlocked the door and pushed him in and led him to a bedroom where he found Ginny curled into a tight ball crying. He approached her calling her name quietly. He tried to get her to respond using both names she knew but she didn't move. Even touching her arm gained him no response.

Turning to Paula he said, "I think she's getting her memories back. I need to take her back to that doctor. But in order for that to happen quickly I need you to leave."

"No, you aren't going anywhere without me." She stated.

"Fine, she'll probably want you to know anyway." Harry said after a moment, "But what you're going to experience and see cannot be repeated or I'll have to wipe your memories."

"She told me that she had apparently led some secret life before." Paula said, "No details about it but I know it's a secret, and I can keep it that way. She's like a sister to me, I can't abandon her."

"I need something easy to carry but not too small, like a shoe or plate."

Paula ran into the bathroom and returned with a hairbrush, "Will this work?"

"Yes." Harry said, "I'm going to turn it into a portkey. This is going to take us to the hospital where she can get help. I'll explain more when we get there." He put the brush into Ginny's hand and said to Paula, "Touch the brush and hold onto my arm." Harry pulled his wand and touched the brush and with a flash they were gone.

When they landed Harry started yelling, "I need Healer Montgomery, it's an emergency."

Several healers ran up and said, "What's going on?"

"She is under Healer Montgomery's care and she needs to see him now." Harry said pointedly, he was carrying Ginny and Paula was holding onto his arm with a death grip. One of the healers led them to a room while the other left to get Montgomery. He carefully placed her on the exam table and turned to Paula, "She's a witch and I'm a wizard. We can do magic. The stick is a wand that helps me focus my magic to do what I want. We traveled approximately thirty miles across the city during that couple of seconds."

Healer Montgomery slid into the room, "What's wrong?"

Harry pointed to the bed, "I hid her hair yesterday but it's the same woman. Her friend here said something happened and she is unresponsive."

"What's her name?"

"Ginny."

"Ginger."

"Her name is Ginny," Harry clarified, "But with the memory loss she's been going by Ginger."

"What happened?" the healer asked as he began wave his wand around her.

"She traded shifts with a girl last night so she could be off today. She didn't get up with her alarm at noon so I went to check on her and she seemed to be having a nightmare." Paula said, "Always before she would thrash around and when I would wake her up she could never remember what she dreamed. This time she was thrashing about, crying and talking and I couldn't wake her up. I knew she was meeting Harry today and she was mentioning him a lot so I went to get him."

"Good thing you did." He stepped to the door and asked for a potion and came back, "She was at the battle wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"What battle?" Paula asked.

"We fought a bad wizard little less than a year ago." Harry said, "She went missing during the battle when he attacked our school."

"Mr. Potter, I think you should get her family here." The healer said, "I think when she wakes up she'll want to see them."

"Yesterday she said she wasn't ready for that." Harry said, "But I'll get her parents and have the rest gather at their home. Any idea how long this will take?"

"Possibly hours but I doubt any longer than six or seven." The healer said, "It depends on how long this has been going on."

Harry nodded, "Paula I'll be right back. Will you be ok here by yourself?" she nodded in reply and Harry left the room. He ran to the closest floo and tossed in the powder then stuck in his head and yelled, "The Burrow."

"Harry?" Molly questioned as his head appeared, "What's happening?"

"She's getting her memories back, the healer thinks you and Dad should come. This could take hours but he's not sure. You might want to have the rest of them gather there." Harry shouted and then retreated and ran back to the room.

When he arrived there was a new healer in the room with Paula but no Ginny, "They've moved her and want us to go to a waiting room."

Harry took her arm and followed the healer up the flights of stairs. The portraits in the stairways were talking and moving as normal for wizarding pictures but Paula was a bit shocked.

"All our pictures and most portraits do that." Harry said, "I know it's a bit freaky at first. I grew up muggle myself. That's non-magical like you."

She started laughing and said, "Actually it isn't that weird. I was at a haunted house once where they used some video technology to make pictures move like that."

"Just don't freak the first time you see a ghost then." Harry grinned, "We have real haunted houses not those like what you've been to. But ghosts are regulated and if any try to haunt muggles we remove them and restrict their movements."

"This is the waiting room the rest of her family will be sent to." The healer interrupted and showed them into a room and then left.

"And it's ok for me to know all this?" Paula asked.

"Technically no." Harry said, "But I'm going to get you a family waiver. You've been her family for the last year and I know how important that is to her, even if she doesn't know it yet. One more thing, ummm, her family doesn't know we're engaged yet except Ron and Hermione."

"Why them?"

"They're my best friends." Harry grinned, "Ron is her brother and Hermione is his girlfriend. Normally they would be a school but its Easter break right now."

"Aren't you the same age? Shouldn't you be in school too?" Paula asked.

"No I'm an Auror. A year ago we had very few Aurors many had been killed in the battle, they're like military police, when I passed the exams I started working instead of going back to school to finish." Harry stated.

"You must be really smart to be able to skip your last year and pass their tests." Paula commented.

"No, just really determined."

Hermione had returned to the Burrow as Harry was talking to Molly through the floo. When he left she said, "Mum just contact Dad and meet him there. I get everyone else to stay here until we hear from you."

"Dear." Molly jumped when Hermione started talking, "I didn't hear you come in. Did you hear it all?"

"The first thing I heard was she's getting her memories back." Hermione said.

"Then you heard it all." Molly said, "I'll just call Arthur, thank you dear."

After she left Hermione started with George and Ron, "Ron?"

He came from the store side and saw her in the fire, "What's up Mione?"

"I hate that nickname," she growled then said, "Harry called, your Mum and Dad have gone to St. Mungo's we're supposed to gather at the Burrow and wait for news. She's getting her memory back but Harry sounded worried."

"He's just afraid she won't remember telling him she'd marry him." Ron chuckled, "We'll get Lee to watch the shop. I'll go let Bill know, that will just leave Charlie and Percy."

"I'll start with locating Percy." She replied, "I have no idea howto get Charlie other than an owl."

"One of the others may know. Love you, see you soon." Ron turned and left.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled back and then called for Percy's office at the ministry.

"Hey Hermione," He said, "Dad already contacted me by inter office memo. I'm just finishing up and then I'll be there. Did Ron or George go after Bill for you?"

"Yes but I don't know how to get Charlie." She replied.

"No problem. Bill has an emergency floo location for him. He made sure we could get him quickly just in case. Can you believe they only thought to have a floo connection there for emergencies after the battle?" Percy shook his head in exasperation.

Hermione chuckled at Percy's newly found concern for everyone, "See you soon."

As they gathered Hermione started passing out tea and biscuits. George and Ron arrived first followed by Bill and Fleur. They sat quietly sipping their tea until Percy arrived, "Any news?"

"Charlie will be here later." Bill said, "But nothing on Ginny."

The door to the room flew open, Molly and Arthur Weasley started asking questions, "Where is she? Is she ok? Does she remember yet? What's going on? Who's this?"

"Mum, Dad relax." Harry said, "We haven't heard anything more. This is Paula. She and Ginny share a flat. She's a muggle but I'm going to try and get her a family waiver. Ginny's very fond of her, I gather they're like sisters."

"Welcome to the family dear." Molly said hugging her, "I'm Ginny's mother Molly and this is her father Arthur."

"Nice to meet you." Paula smiled, "I see where she gets her beauty from. And here all this time I thought witches were ugly old hags."

Harry laughed, "Many of the muggle ideas are just slightly off. That's one of the few that's mostly wrong; we do have some hags though."

"What is taking so long?" Molly asked.

"Relax dear," Arthur tried to console her, "being upset won't help anyone."

"Fine." She replied then turned to Paula, "If you don't mind me asking, what has Ginny been through this year?"

Paula turned to Harry, "What have you told them so far?"

"Only that I accidentally found her when I went into a café. And that she was ok and for them not to worry. It was all she wanted me to say."

"Well that's just like her. She's a very private person." Paula said, "When my Uncle called me I was a bit worried. He said that he had a girl about my age that had no memory. He wanted me to take her in and help her adjust until her memory came back or her family found her. I went and met her on his request and after spending two hours chatting in her room we were best friends. She moved in with me and I got her a job in the café where I work. With her help paying rent I've been able to get more schooling done. She's been a real life saver for me. We try to work the same hours and I've been teaching her what I was studying. Not knowing what she was going for in school she thought she should learn anything she could. I'm training to be a nurse. She also couldn't remember how to cook or use any of the appliances so she learned that too."

"Dad she should be a real help to you on muggle stuff now." Harry chuckled, "It was really weird for me to be explaining the wizarding world to her."

"I can see how that would be weird for you. You haven't had any weird encounters have you?" he asked Paula.

"Harry was the weirdest encounter I've had since Ginger." Paula said.

"Ginger?"

"That's what the Doctor called Ginny when he didn't know her name." Harry supplied, "When we talked the first day she said no one else ever claimed to know her."

"Mr. Potter?" Healer Montgomery called from the door, "Good you've got her parents. She's awake and wants to speak with you Mr. Potter."

Harry stood and followed the healer out. "Is the wizarding world always so formal all the time?"

"No that's just Harry." Arthur said, "He's a hero in our world and most people call him Mr. Potter. He tries to get people to call him Harry but they just won't do it."

"Do I want to know what he did?" Paula asked.

"I'll let Harry or Ginny explain it to you."

"Ginny?" Harry called quietly from the door.

"Hey Harry." She replied, "I remember everything now. How on earth did you find me?"

"Long story, let's wait until everyone is here so I only have to explain it once." Harry suggested, " Ummm I haven't told anyone about us. I thought you would want to do that."

"Thanks. How did I end up here?"

"Paula met me at the café and brought me to your apartment. Then I portkeyed us here." He replied.

"What about Paula?"

"She's with your Mum and Dad in the waiting room."

"She's here, how… can you… can she…" Ginny had too many questions to get any to come out.

"She portkeyed with us. She wouldn't leave you alone with me. I'm going to see if I can get her a family waiver." Harry said.

"How can you do that?"

"Kingsley is the Minister. I'm an Auror… and he's going to kill me for not reporting this sooner. I need to get to headquarters." Harry said dropping his head in his hands.

"Do me one favor first?" Harry looked up at a grinning Ginny, "I haven't got to kiss you in the longest time."

Harry grinned and proceeded to give Ginny just what she wanted. They didn't stop until there was a cough near the door. Harry looked and grinned at the healer. "Her parents are most anxious for news."

"I'll leave now and let them come in with Paula, ok?" Harry asked.

"Just get back here as soon as you can." Ginny tugged at his shirt.

"Ok." He grinned and then leaned over and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered back.

As Harry left he stopped by the waiting room, "She wants to see you now. I have to go file some reports. Please keep Paula with you, I'm going to try and get her a waiver. Have you let the others know?"

"Yes they're waiting on Charlie, he's on his way but it may take a little while." Molly smiled, "You didn't follow procedure with this did you?"

"No." Harry grinned but continued, "I'm not on the job right now. I have three more days on my work restriction. It's not my fault I stumbled across her when I was just stopping in a muggle café for a bite to eat while out shopping."

"That boy knows how to manipulate the system when he wants to." Molly sighed.

"Kind of like how he became an Auror without having any NEWTs?" Arthur chuckled, "Let's go see Ginny. Come along Paula."


	4. Reporting

Harry arrived at the ministry and walked purposefully towards the Ministers office and sent his patronus to his own boss. When he reached the office he could see his own boss walking towards him. They both entered the Minister's office and took seats.

"What's going on?" Kingsley asked.

The Head Auror Gable shrugged and indicated Harry, "I've found Ginny Weasley." both men gaped at him, "It was an accident."

"How can you accidentally find someone?" Kingsley asked.

"I was shopping in muggle London and decided to stop at a café for something to eat." Harry said, "She was the waitress."

"Where is she now? What happened to her? Does her family know yet?"

"St. Mungo's." Harry said, "I took her to a healer yesterday because she had no memory. She's been living as a muggle. It was easy to fit in, they didn't expect her to know how to do anything. She asked me not to say anything until she was more comfortable with the idea of being a witch. Her wand had been kept in a bag from the hospital where she was taken when she was found. During the visit with Healer Montgomery she touched her wand for the first time since waking up. Today I was to go back and get her for another visit to the healer but she was already remembering things. She seemed to be trapped in a nightmare. I immediately took her to the healer. I saw her a few moments ago, all her memories have returned. I've not questioned her about her abduction yet. I came here to report it first. Her family does know the healer had me contact them."

"You weren't supposed to be working. This was to be recovery time." Gable said.

"I was on a shopping trip…"

"That started in the Hogwarts library." The man said, "I've been keeping tabs on you. I knew you wouldn't rest properly. So what was the spell you found?"

"A version of the point me spell. Tegal was teaching me tracking and mentioned its fabled origin so I investigated it. You can only use the original spell if you are looking for a loved one." Harry said.

"Loved one?" Kingsley asked, "Does Arthur know about this?"

"No." Harry said not realizing the man was just teasing, "I've wanted to tell them many times over the last year but I knew Ginny wanted to be the one to tell them. We've been engaged since July almost two years ago. We were going to announce it after the battle. She's supposed to be telling them today, although she may wait until I'm back."

"Are you kidding?" Gable asked.

"No, why would I kid about that?" Harry asked.

"You know you should never have been on that case." Kingsley said.

"If you hadn't I wouldn't have joined the Aurors." Harry said, "And no one would have found her, at least not this quickly."

"Point taken." Gable said, "Now what? Are you staying on or quitting?"

"I'm staying." Harry reassured them, "And I need a favor."

"What?"

"Ginny's friend for the last year, Paula, is a muggle. She's at St. Mungo's with the family and we want a family waiver for her."

"Harry that is so far out of procedure…"

"I know but Ginny and Paula are like sisters. She's been through enough in her life can't we just give her this one thing? I'm not even sure she knows Fred is gone, I just can't shock her anymore." Harry said.

"She'll have it." Kingsley said, "If she's already met Molly we won't be able to change it anyway."

"Mum's already welcomed her into the family." Harry grinned.

"I'll start the paperwork." Gable said, "I don't want her after me for stalling it. Mother lions only wished they were as protective."

"I'm heading back then, unless you need me to do something?" Harry said.

"No, that's fine. I'll be by later to conduct the interview about her disappearance." Gable said.

"Ginny, how are you?" Molly asked wearily.

"Fine." Ginny hugged her mother and then started crying. They chatted for nearly an hour. Ginny filled them in on everything she had been doing but she refrained from asking about anyone yet.

"I've missed you Mum." Ginny grabbed her mother again and hugged her tightly, "Even thought I didn't remember what it was that I was missing." She pulled away from her Mum to give her Dad and identical hug, "You too Dad."

"Well I feel loved haven't you been missing me too?" Paula asked.

Ginny laughed, "No."

"Well then what about us?" came a gruff voice from the door as her brothers all filed in.

"Definitely no." Ginny laughed as she was giving each of her bothers tight hugs as well as Hermione. "Everyone this is Paula. Paula this is everyone, introduce yourselves please."

"I'm Percy." Percy shook her hand

"Bill and my wife Fleur." Bill waved from the other side of the bed.

"George here." He lifted his hand at the foot of the bed.

"And I'm…"

"Ron and your girlfriend Hermione right?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Because she's a busy body who doesn't know that it's a good idea to stay away when she's told." Harry said from the door.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you just take off with my sister." Paula glared teasingly at Harry, "Who knew if you were just going to take her and ravish her or something?"

"He wants to," Ginny snickered, "but that's a different story."

"Hey." Harry complained.

"Oh wait my ring?" Ginny yelled.

"Don't worry I've got it here." Harry pulled a cord from around his neck, "I grabbed it and your stick before we left your apartment."

Ginny sighed, "Good then you can put it back on proper and all."

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked.

"Her wand. She kept calling it a stick before she knew what it was." Harry laughed as he made his way to her left side past Paula and her parents, "She actually had healer Montgomery doubled over in laughter when he asked if she was at a muggle hospital before. She replied that if it meant they didn't use a stick to do a checkup then yes."

The brothers except Bill snickered as he said, "I didn't mean the stick, I meant the ring."

"Oh, well this is what she meant." Harry held up the ring for the others to see then he picked up her left hand and slipped it on her finger. Her right arm came up and pulled him down for a kiss.

"But…" Percy stuttered from beside Paula, "when… how…"

"It's like this Percy," Ron said, "When I guy realizes he loves and girl and wants to spend the rest of his live with her, he generally asks her to marry him. He gives her a ring and they set a date."

"But of course Harry is involved," Hermione said, "so you know it can't be that simple."

"He asked on his seventeenth birthday. I accepted." Ginny grinned, "We hid it because the Dark Idiot. We were going to announce it after his defeat but it's been delayed a bit. Our original pick for a date is July tenth."

"That's funny the oldest gets married first and the youngest gets married second." Fleur stepped up to hug her sister in law, "Congratulations, I know you'll be perfect together."

"You're pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed, "When are you due?"

"About a month." Fleur said, "Bill I need to sit again."

"I wondered why you didn't wade through the crowd to hug me before." Ginny said, "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks." Bill said, "Sorry Paula we were asking about you before that idiot intruded."

"Hey." Harry said, "I didn't intrude."

The group chuckled and Paula started her story. She told them about her Uncle and Ginny or Ginger as she knew her. She ended the story by saying, "then I insisted he take me too. I didn't want to let her out of my sight. So Harry what didn't I see on that street?"

"The entrance to the Leaky Cauldron." Ginny said. "Muggles can't see it. You'd have to close your eyes and let me guide you in."

"I'd like to do that someday." Paula looked wistfully at her friend and sister.

"So Ginny," Charlie asked, "What happened to you?"

"Sorry she can't tell you that yet." Harry said, "I'm not allowed to interview her since they found out about us."

"How did they find out?" Ginny asked.

"When I reported to Kingsley and Gable today I had to tell them the spell I found you with. I only works if you're looking for a loved one." Harry said, "It didn't take a lot to figure it out."

"It actually took me longer to believe it than it did the Minister." Gable said from the door, "Ms. Weasley do you feel like telling me what happened, your family can stay. That includes your muggle friend I have her waiver she just needs to sign it."

He handed the paper to Paula and she started to read it, "I don't know what this means."

"It's saying you'll keep the Statue of Secrecy. That means you won't tell anyone that witches and wizards or anything else in our world is real. The penalty is immediate obliviation, which means they'll take all your memories of the wizarding world."

"Ok, does that hurt?" Paula asked.

"No you'll just wake up one day and have a blank spot in your head." Harry said, "Wizards get a different penalty, we would be sent to prison."

"Do you have a pen?"

"I've got a quill here somewhere." Charlie said feeling his pockets.

"Here." Arthur said pulling a muggle pen from a pocket, "I think she'll be more comfortable with this."

Paula signed the paper and Gable tapped it and made a copy that he returned to her, "Ok, now that that's taken care of Ms. Weasley if you please?"

"Paula I'll fill you in on the back story later ok?" Paula nodded so Ginny continued, "It was right after we all found out that Harry wasn't really dead. I was near the front of the hall and as they started circling each other Ron stuffed me behind him. I know he was trying to shield me from whatever happened. I wanted to see so I made my way to the back of the hall trying to get to Hagrid I wanted to sit on his shoulders. Before I reached him someone stunned me from behind. When I woke up I was in the forest and a death eater was standing over me. He started to attack me and I tried to get away. He had tossed my wand to the other side of the fire he had made and I fought to get to it. I know I kicked him in the groin at least once maybe twice. I was able to reach my wand and roll over and hit him with a curse I think it was just a stunner. But he fell into the fire and burned to death. As soon as he was gone the spiders started to move in. I had my wand and no idea where to go so I just apparated. I landed in an alley and stumbled on impact and hit my head on something. Next thing is waking up in the muggle hospital with no idea of who or where I was."

"Excellent," Gable said, "We had found the remains of a body in the fire but all we could tell is that it wasn't female. Any idea who it was?"

"I'm not positive but it may have been a Malfoy. They had long white blond hair." Ginny said holding Harry's hand tightly, "But I'm not sure because I only got a quick glimpse."

"Both Malfoy's are accounted for." Gable said, "Could have been a glamour or something."

"Could have been Rowle." Harry said, "Dark night could have made his blond hair more white. He's one of the few that we haven't had any sightings on."

Gable nodded his head in agreement, "Sorry everyone but I need to take Harry with me for his statement. This accidental sighting thing I just don't buy."

"It was an accident." Paula said, "When he saw her he even dropped his tea cup and broke it. Ginger thought she had scared him when she interrupted his thoughts to take his order. But he couldn't even talk for about three minutes."

"Way to go Romeo." Ron snickered from across the room.

"I still need his official Auror statement that is only for the ears of the department." Gable said trying not to laugh at Harry's red face.

Harry kissed Ginny and then followed his boss out the door promising to return as soon as he could. Once they were gone Ginny said, "Happy late birthday George, how are you handling things?"

"Better now that you're back Gin Gin." George smiled, "Lee and Angelina are helping at the shop. Business is booming. All in all I'm surviving."

"Who wants to tell me about the end of the battle?"

"The first thing Harry asked when it was over was where's Ginny?" Ron smiled, "It was kind of anticlimactic. One spell each. Harry countered his killing curse with Expelliarmus. It reflected back at Voldemort, it killed and disarmed him…"

***flash back ***

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron looked around, "Well she was here a little while ago. I'll go look around. Madam Pomfrey wants to see you, I'll be back before you know it."

Harry nodded as the Medi-witch started examining him. Ron checked the Great Hall thoroughly without finding Ginny. He approached his brothers who were standing near Fred's body. Ron whispered to Bill, "Have you seen Ginny?"

"No."

"Will you help me look, I haven't seen her since Harry showed up. "

"Have you checked with Harry?"

"Yes, he asked me where she was. I've looked through the Hall but I need help to go farther."

"Ok, I'll get Charlie and Percy to help."

Rod nodded and said, "I'm headed to Gryffindor tower."

Ron checked each empty room and yelled into each girl's bathroom that he passed. He asked people, ghosts and even Peeves if anyone had seen her. He found Parvati in the common room and she checked the girl's dorms while he checked the boys. Several more people joined in the hunt and no one had found her.

Finally Ron returned to the Great Hall and found Harry asleep on one of the beds. Hermione asked, "Did you find her? Harry's really concerned. Madam Pomfrey had to trick him into drinking dreamless sleep potion."

"No I haven't and I have a lot of people trying to help. I'm going to tell Kingsley now."

Ron spotted the man talking to Aurors across the room. He jogged across and said, "We can't find Ginny. Last she was seen was in here just as Harry and Voldemort started."

"I saw her," Draco said, "It looked like she fainted and someone pulled her out of the crowd at the back. I couldn't see who it was but I can give you the memory if you want it."

Kingsley started giving orders, "Nate, check with Poppy and see if she's with the injured. Robert gather some of the others and start questioning people who were at the back of the room. Ron have you told your parents?"

"I didn't, I told Bill and went back to looking."

Charlie walked up, "Anything?"

"No, did Bill tell Mum or Dad?"

"No, we didn't want to worry them if she was asleep in her dorm or something."

"Not there I had one of the girls go check. She looked in all the rooms and bathrooms and didn't see anyone." Ron said, "She went to check the astronomy tower and Neville when to check in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"We're going to have to ask them, what if they know where she is." Charlie pointed out.

Kingsley followed Ron over to his parents, "Dad, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure Ron," Arthur said stepping away from his distraught wife.

"Dad have you seen Ginny?"

"Not since your mother started fighting Belletrix, why?"

"We can't find her anywhere." Ron choked out.

"I have Aurors looking around and asking questions." Kingsley said, "Draco Malfoy said he saw her faint near the back of the hall just as Harry was fighting Voldemort."

"Has anyone checked the quidditch pitch?"

"I don't know." Ron said, "But I'll go check."

***End flash back***

"The search continued all night and they eventually found the remains of a fire in the forest with a few strands of red hair on a tree nearby." Ron said.

"When Harry woke up he was a little mad at Madam Pomfrey for tricking him." Hermione said, "But when he found out you were missing he was furious. After the funerals I remember him nearly attacking Kingsley…"

***Flash Back***

"What are you doing to find her?" Harry asked trying to be calm.

"Harry." Kingsley said, "We have an Auror task force working on it. They have scoured the area we think she disappeared from and we are trying to figure out what happened next and where she could have gone. We have already searched seventeen death eater's houses."

"How many Aurors?"

"Four. It's all I can spare. The rest are hunting other death eaters." Kingsley said, "I'm really low on Aurors right now. Between those who died in the battle and those working for Voldemort being removed we're down to only twenty Aurors."

"Then sign me up I'll help." Harry said, "I wanted to be an Auror anyway. Let's start now."

"Harry it's not that simple." Kingsley tried to dissuade him from joining. He thought Harry needed to rest and return to school not jump into fighting so soon, "We have an entrance exam you have to pass just to get training. Training can last up to two years. Then you have to pass the final exam. We'll have found her long before that. Just go back to school next year and let us handle this."

"Ok set me up for the exams. What score would I need to get to skip the training?" Harry asked.

"You would have to get a perfect score on the entrance exam and the final. Otherwise you have to go into the training program." Kingsley said, "How well you do during training depends on how long it lasts."

"When can I take the tests?"

"Come by tomorrow."

***end Flash Back***


	5. Living

"He took the tests and passed." Hermione finished her part of the story.

"Why on earth did he let him take those tests?" Ginny asked.

"Because I didn't think there was any way he could pass them." Kingsley said. He had entered the room during Hermione's story.

"What happened during the testing?" Ginny asked.

"We got one shock after another." Kingsley said.

***Flash Back***

"Thank you for attending today's meeting." Kingsley said, "First for those of you administering and grading the written portion of the exams today, I want the toughest tests we have. I don't care if you have to go back years to find the hardest one do it. From now on all tests will return to the numbering system. You won't know whose test you are grading. Now you all get going, I don't want you to hear the next part."

Seven Auror test administrators left the room. The remaining were the practical test team of seven test administrators and the entire Auror department.

"I know I have you all wondering what's going on. And why I don't want them to hear." Kingsley said, "Harry Potter wants to join the department. I don't want him to. I want him to return to school. So we are giving him the hardest possible written and practical exam. I don't care if you use stuff for the final anything you do to make this as tough as possible. I want him to be an Auror one day just not today. Any questions?" No one responded so he continued, "Great let's go."

When Harry arrived they were ready. One administrator was in the testing room with one test on his desk. Harry sat down and was given the test to complete and told he had one hour to do it. Kingsley and Auror Gable were in a room watching Harry. He never even paused in his writing for forty five minutes. When he was done he didn't look through his answers he just sat patiently waiting for time to expire. His calmness was making Kingsley nervous.

"That doesn't look like it was a hard test for him." Gable said.

"No it doesn't, I'll have to find out which one they used." Kingsley said.

When time expired the test administrator picked it up and told Harry where to go next. Kingsley had stacked the deck of the practical exam in his favor. It was full of people who thought Harry only defeated Voldemort by luck. They couldn't wait for the chance to humiliate the Man-Who-Won-by-sheer-dumb-luck.

As Kingsley continued to watch the Practical exam through the magic window a second test administrator approached him, "Are you checking to make sure these old guys remember their stuff?"

"Why do you ask?" Kingsley questioned.

"We'll there is one obscure rule that will allow us to administer the final exam at any time, even as an entrance exam. So that's what we did. We even used the final that only has a seventeen percent pass rate. Since the test came back perfect I figure you're giving the old guys a run."

"You're kidding; you have to be kidding me?" Kingsley said taking the test, "It can't possibly be perfect; he only used forty five minutes to do it. They better kick his butt in the practical."

As he was talking the door opened and admitted Minerva McGonagall, "Have you convinced him to return to school yet?"

"No. We've just finished grading the first test."

"What did he get?" Minerva asked.

"Everything."

"What?"

"Everything he aced the exam. We even used the final exam instead of an entrance exam." Kingsley said, "If he does half as good on the practical I'll have to sign him. I'd be stupid not to."

"Who are we testing?" the administrator asked.

"Harry Potter."

"That's impossible." The administrator responded, "No one has ever… only once when Moody returned to service after that eye and leg injury. But… he even got the Horcrux question correct in fact he gave two options."

"Which two did he pick?" Kingsley asked.

"Basilisk venom and Fiend Fire."

Just then three Aurors entered the room from the practical testing room. One high ranked man who had been the main opponent of Harry joining the ranks spoke, "He's wiping the floor with us. He's a creative dueler with the power to back it up. He blew through the entrance exam without one mistake, so we started the final like you said. He's still killing us. You know I of all people hate to say this, but we'd be fools not to put him right to work. He could be a big help."

After he left one of the others said, "You know he has every right to be big headed but he's not. There are no taunts or jeers he's just working as hard as he can. Some of the others were insulting him at the start but that's all stopped as we're just trying to stay in the game. This might be more that just proving he can be an Auror."

"I should have known better." Minerva said, "He's never backed away from a challenge. He's never lost a challenge. He feels he's let the Weasley's down and he's determined to not let that happen again. He can't bring back Fred but Ginny's a different story."

Twenty minutes later everyone exited the practical room. Head Auror Gable, another critic of Harry's, started grumbling, "He just aced the final. Who's been giving him lessons? I never believed any of the stories that came out of your school Minerva but… did he really kill a basilisk when he was twelve?"

"Yes. And judging by the tooth Albus estimated it was around sixty five feet long."

"Dragon at fourteen?"

"Hungarian Horntail, nesting mother."

"How did the written go?" Gable asked.

"Same." Kingsley said, "Now we have to hire him."

A few moments later Harry helped the last Auror through the door, "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize it was over."

"No problem, I shouldn't have surprised you."

"Harry take Johnson there to the medi-witch. He'll show you the way. Get yourself checked too." Gable said.

"Yes sir." Harry said and then nodded at the others still in the room, "Minister, Professor."

After he left Gable asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Yes." Minerva said, "Quiet and polite."

"He doesn't even look tired."

"He is I could see it in his eyes." Minerva said, "But you will never hear it from him. After the battle he was trying to help look for Ginny, but Ron and Hermione made him see Poppy first. He kept insisting he was fine but she healed two broken ribs and a damaged lunge. He had a bruise that covered the left half of his torso front and back and it went down his arm just past his elbow.

After he was seen by the healer Kingsley and Gable met with Harry, "What did you think of the tests?"

"Tonk's was right, the entrance exam is brutal." Harry sighed.

"Harry, I don't want to do this to you." Kingsley said.

"Didn't I pass?" Harry asked when Kingsley hesitated he said, "Just tell me, I just want to help I can take criticism."

"You passed; I just didn't want you to." Kingsley said, "I wanted you to have to go back and have a calm year at school."

"I've never had one of those." Harry laughed, "I doubt it would start now. If it's quiet it's because I'm not there. So when do I start training."

"You don't." Gable said, Harry stared at the man waiting for what was coming next, "You got a perfect score."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You passed the entrance exam and the final. You've been hired and I'll have your partner assignment tomorrow. You'll be on the Weasley case. Be at my office at seven in the morning."

*** end flash back***

"Wow." Ginny said, "That's amazing, and he thought he didn't pass, he's an idiot."

"You think that's bad wait until you hear what happened when he got home." Arthur said.

***Flash back***

Arthur entered the lifts to go home. This was the first night since the war that he was getting off on time, well only slightly late. The lift stopped on another floor and opened the door to admit Harry Potter, "How are you Harry?"

"Tired and hungry." He replied, "Today was brutal."

The lift stopped at the Atrium and the two got off, "Dinner should be waiting when we get home."

It was and Harry fell on it like a man starving to death. It took everyone at the table by surprise, Harry never ate like that. Even Ron was shocked by the amount of food his friend was putting away.

"Blimey Harry, didn't you get a lunch break?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head without even a pause in his eating. Hermione frowned, "And you skipped breakfast because you were too nervous to eat. Harry you really need to get some better habits. Starving yourself all day and then overeating isn't healthy."

"Give him a break you two." George said, "Tonk's always said the tests were brutal."

Harry just nodded and kept eating. When he finished he leaned back in his seat and fell asleep. After the rest finished Ron reached over to wake him so he could go to bed. But a voice from the floo stopped him.

"Can I come through?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure, have you eaten?" Arthur asked.

"No." Kinglsey replied and pulled back just to reappear walking through. Molly took a breath to scold him and he stopped her saying, "No one in the Auror office had a lunch break today. I had everyone in on his testing and we tried desperately to make him fail."

"Why?" Ron, Hermione and George asked in unison.

"We wanted him to go back to school and have a quiet year." Kingsley said.

"Fat chance that." Ron snickered, "We've never seen one of those."

"It doesn't matter because he aced the entrance exam today." Kingsley said.

"So he's a trainee?" Molly asked overjoyed at his achievement.

"No." came the answer and Molly's face fell, "He also passed the final. He starts tomorrow but I don't have a partner assignment for him yet."

"What?" Molly asked confused.

"He's a full blown Auror. We've put him on Ginny's case."

"But… training?" Arthur asked.

"Doesn't need it." Kingsley said, "Somehow he has learned everything he needed to. He fought every Auror on the force and won and no one went easy on him. One man suggested he has something more to prove than that he can be an Auror."

"Fred and Ginny." Hermione said smacking her head, "I should have realized he'd be blaming himself." She glared at Harry, "You and that stupid, noble saving people thing."

"You blithering idiot." Ron said to his best friend still asleep in the chair, "It's not up to you to save everyone… again."

***End Flashback***

"Did you really call him a blithering idiot?" Paula asked Ron.

"Yes. And he is some times. Others he is the most brilliant person to have around next to Hermione." he replied.

"Ok so he fought this bad dude and now he's a hero. That doesn't sound like the kind of thing that would cause the responses I've seen." Paula said.

"First off Voldemort, aka the bad dude started amassing strength and followers around thirty years ago." George started the story of Harry's early fame. Each person added to the story at least some but most of it was covered by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Alright Harry." Gable said, "Let's have it."

Harry described the research he'd been conducting at Hogwarts and why. He told how he used the spell to gather her rough location. He explained how he tracked the spells direction doing several circuits of the city. "When I had an area roughly the size of Hogsmeade I couldn't use the tube anymore. I left the station about four in the afternoon. I hadn't eaten since breakfast so I decided to get something to eat and there she was."

"Just an accident." Gable laughed, "Only you could solve a case on accident."

"How much trouble am I in?" Harry asked.

"Well, your punishment for not following orders and resting is one month unpaid leave to rest in." Gable said, "You will not do anymore research or locating missing persons or fighting dark wizards, unless they attack you first."

"Seems reasonable." Harry grinned; he'd get a month to spend with Ginny. Ron and Hermione would be headed back to school tomorrow.

"I'm just glad to have Molly off my back. If I gave you any real punishment she'd be all over me again." Gable shook his head ruefully, "It's actually the punishment that is designated for that kind of disobedience. But I'm well aware that it's exactly what you want too. If you had done something worse I wouldn't give you that punishment just on the principal of it."

"Yes sir." Harry said acting suitably chastised.

"Pardon me sir." interrupted Harry's partner Tegal, "I've heard we had a break in the case. Is that why you're here Harry?"

"Yes, and I'm being given my punishment for not following orders." Harry said.

"What did you do find her on your own?" Tegal teased.

"That's exactly what he did." Gable said, "Instead of resting for the last month he's been researching spells and accidentally solving cases." He filled Auror Tegal in on Harry's activities and punishment.

"Harsh." Tegal said, "So what will you do with this next month of recovery?"

"I'll be at the Burrow." Harry said, "Hopefully planning a wedding."

"What? I didn't even know you were dating anyone." Tegal was shocked, "I must be a terrible Auror if couldn't catch on to that. Who are you marrying?"

"Ginny." Harry grinned.

"We didn't know about the relationship." Gable frowned.

"Well then I guess I don't feel so bad." Tegal said, "Since you successfully hid it if from the Head Auror enough to be assigned to the case. I'm surprised her family didn't tell us though."

"They didn't know until earlier today." Harry said, "We got engaged on my sixteenth but hid it until Voldemort was gone. We were going to wait to get married until she finished school which should have been June this year. I don't know what's going to happen for sure so please don't say anything."

Harry returned to the hospital with a spring in his step. As he approached the room he could hear laughter coming through the door. He pushed it open to hear Ron say "…then he just kissed her."

The room erupted into fits of laughter again. When it subsided Paula asked, "Is his life just one big jumble of either dangerous or embarrassing events?"

"Seems that way." Harry said leaning against the door frame, "Of course if that's the story how Ginny and I got together it wasn't either one of those. It was one of those rare happy moments. How are you feeling Gin?"

"Fine, are you still employed?" she asked.

"I am but I have a month off for not following orders." Molly started to get angry but Harry cut her off saying, "Gable says he knows it's not really a punishment as it's exactly what I want but he's stuck between punishing or awarding me. So he did both."

"How is it punishment?"

"I won't get paid." Harry shrugged and walked across the room to Ginny's side, "But since I haven't really spent anything I've earned so far I'll be just fine."

"Now what are we going to do about a wedding?" Fleur asked, "I only ask that you wait until I'm not fat anymore or I'll refuse to be in any of the pictures."

"The original date was July tenth so she could finish school. Ron are you still willing to be my best man?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I think I like to put it off for a little bit." Ginny said, "Not far just maybe mid August. I don't think two months is enough time to plan it."

"What about school." Molly asked, "You're still not finished."

"Mum I hate to break it to you but I don't think I'm going to." Ginny said, "If I can't play quidditch for a living then I plan on staying home and raising a family. I don't need any NEWT's for either of those."

Harry could see Molly getting angry so he changed the subject, "Fleur are you ok, you're looking a bit peaky?"

Catching on quickly Fleur leaned on Bill and said, "Just tired I think. I'll be glad when the baby arrives."

"As will we all." Ginny said, "Do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"I know but Bill wants to be surprised." Fleur said, "So I will not tell anyone else."

Late in the afternoon Ginny was released and sent home to the Burrow. Paula took one look at the house and asked, "Is it safe?"

"It's held up by magic." Harry supplied, "It's perfectly safe."

"Harry do you think you could give Paula a ride on your broom?" Ginny asked.

"No." Paula answered for him, "He can't and I won't. Just forget it. I'll keep my feet planted firmly on the ground thanks."

"What's the fun in that?" Charlie asked throwing an arm over her shoulder and steering her towards the shed, "I'll use an old broom that doesn't go to fast. You can sit on the front so I can help hold you on. Then we can have Harry run about under us to catch you if you fall."

"Promise not to go too high or too fast?" Paula was still skeptical.

"Promise."

"Gin, I think you're a miracle worker." Harry said, Ginny along with several other looked him questioningly, "You bring home one friend and the impossible happens." Several brothers start to snicker.

"What?"

"Charlie's head is turned so far I think it's on backwards." Harry said throwing his arm over her shoulder and steering her towards the house.

"I know, I'm a bit surprised. I thought it would be George." she replied catching on.

"No I'm all tied up with Angelina." George stated, "Speaking of which we're supposed to go out tonight. I'm going to see if she minds just coming over so we can catch up with you."

"That would be great." Ginny said, "I haven't seen her for a year… well I guess I've not seen anyone for a year."

The next morning's Prophet was busting with pictures of Ginny and Harry. In it was a modified version of the story from the Auror's office. Harry was given credit for finding her even if it was on accident while on leave. Ginny read it and laughed at the way the paper now supported anything Harry did. They made it seem like he was Merlin's gift to wizard kind.

Ron and Hermione trudged down to breakfast hand in hand. There way with each other somewhat surprised Ginny even thought she had heard the story of how they got together. They had opted not to take the train back to school. Minerva had given them the option to return via floo before the return feast began. The four teens planned a quiet day with Neville and Luna joining them.

Charlie came to breakfast in a very good mood. He had taken a week off work and today he was going to spend the day with Paula to London. She was taking him to see her apartment and the café she worked at, all with the pretense of getting to know what Ginny had been up to for the last year. Ginny was thinking it was a good thing Paula would have her nursing degree soon. She wondered if Romanian hospitals needed an English nurse.

Four weeks later the group met in the hospital once again. This time it was for the birth of Victoire, the first Weasley grandchild for Arthur and Molly. While they were celebrating after the birth George took the opportunity to make an announcement.

"Bill if you don't mind me stealing a bit of your thunder today I have an announcement." Bill and Fleur agreed, feeling sure they knew what was coming, "Thanks, I wouldn't do it now but who knows when we'll all get together again."

"Get on with it." Ron said laughing.

"Don't get pushy." George replied, "Ok, here goes." He grabbed Angelina's hand then took a deep breath, "We getting married December first."

"About time." Harry was the first to respond, "Congratulations, George. Angelina do we need to have your head examined?"

"Very funny Harry." George made a face as Angelina snickered. It wasn't often someone could get one over on George.

Molly watched Arthur smile at Harry and George. She leaned over and asked, "What are you thinking?

"By the fall after the war everyone had started living except Harry and George." He whispered, "Now look at them."

Molly sat next to Arthur holding her first grandbaby and watching her children. Her family was expanding at a good pace. Harry and Ginny were getting married in August, then George and Angelina in December. She felt sure Ron and Hermione wouldn't be too far behind. And once they were all married she'd get plenty more grandchildren to go along with the beautiful girl she was holding. Life was starting to move again.


End file.
